confusing feelings
by forever and always007
Summary: OK so this is first fanfic ever so please go easy, hope you like it! Hanna has just started to feel these weird things for her best friend,Aria, but are they both ready to face up to what there hiding? this is just a very simple love story and finding out who you are kind of story nothing dramatic just simple love with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1 **

I walked into school sleepily-I was awake all night thinking, about her- I saw my three best friends, Emily, Spencer and….Aria, boy did that girl make my head spin. They came running, with worried looks on their faces.

"HANNAH, what the hell, we've all been trying to call you since like yesterday afternoon!" Spencer yelled at me

"yeah, we tried coming over to see if you were OK but your mom said that you didn't want to see us" Emily continued.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling too good" I lied.

I had been hiding myself away because of these new found feeling I had for aria, who is a girls by the way, a freaking girl, Emily is the one who is supposed to like girls not me! I'm Hannah Marin; I'm popular and could get any guy I wanted, hell I just broke up with Caleb, a couple of months ago, he'd come running if I wanted. But I didn't want any guy or Caleb, I wanted _aria_, who I could never get. The sound of Arias voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey Han, you OK You kind of spaced out"

shivers went up my spine as I heard that sweet, sweet voice.

"Yeah, I'm cool, I was just thinking about how fabulous I look"

I put on a fake smile which seemed to fool everyone _but_ Aria. Err that girl can read me like a book. She gave me a look that said _I know something's up, but I'll talk to you later_ she then joined in with Emily and Spencer laughing at the comment I had just made.

I was so glad to hear the bell ring at the end of the day; school was out for the weekend, which meant I didn't have to see Aria, which meant I didn't have face my feelings…or so I thought. As soon I got home I ran up to my room and slumped myself on the bed, I got my iPod out and hid inside the music. An hour later my mom came into my room, I didn't bother taking my headphones off I just turned off the music, which my mom knew,

"honey, one of your friends is here to see you, do you want me tell her you don't want to talk?"

I didn't want to see any of them but I was just curious to see who it was because it wasn't all three of my best friends.

"Who is it?" I asked

"Aria"

I felt dizzy, I really wanted to see her but I was afraid of what I was feeling, I was so confused even without Aria there and I could barely cope this morning with everyone else there, I'm not sure how I would handle it being just her and me alone. But my overwhelming sense of wanting to see her took over.

"No mom, tell her to come up here"

**what do you think is going to happen,did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

She hadn't even come into the room yet and my hands were sweaty and shaky, my heart was beating a million beats a minute and I could barely think straight. I was just about to call down to my mom to tell her that I didn't want to see her but she had already entered the room.

"hey"

even one simple word made me feel weak

"h-hey"

_good going Hanna you just stuttered now she'll know something's up, way to go_ I mentally kicked myself fortunately for me she just gave me a wired look then carried on

" OK so what gives? You've avoided us all day and you didn't want to talk to us yesterday. And then this morning coming in looking like you didn't get a wink of sleep and then spacing out then telling us a complete lie, which thankfully Emily and Spencer didn't notice, but I did and this isn't you Han, so, what's up?"

I could see in her eyes she as really concerned, which I couldn't bear to see, but I obviously I couldn't tell what was really up…she would freak Aria was waving a hand in front of my face

"hello, earth to Hanna"

I had to come up with something quick but I couldn't think of anything

"Err…I, um, oww I have just been feeling a bit depressed cos Caleb broke up with me"

which wasn't really telling a lie, it was just role reversal, I had broken up with Caleb but aria didn't need to know that because otherwise she start asking questions about why I broke up with him.

"OMG, Han I'm so sorry we had no idea, did he tell you why?"

I started to fake sniffle

"no, he just said it was over, I haven't seen him since"

_wow I'm a really good actor _I thought to myself.

"Oh Hanna, I'm so sorry, you two made good a good couple"

it looked like she was trying to force a smile but that was probably just my imagination.

"Thanks, Aria, it's been really hard"

I lied, actually since I had broken up with him, I had felt free, well until these feelings Aria had started to creep up on me.

"OK operation, forgetting about Caleb is coming into action"

I looked up, puzzled "operation forgetting about Caleb?"

I questioned

"yes, you and me are going out today and we're not coming back to this house until you have forgotten about him!" she said excitedly.

I couldn't help but laugh, she just looked so cute and attractive and- no I couldn't be thinking about like that.

"Come on then, we going or not?"

"But Aria it's already 5 o'clock"

"so? We can do as much as we possibly can today, then you can sleep at mine then tomorrow we go out for the day, like I said, you're not coming back to this house until you have forgotten about him, now COME ON!"

well if she knew the truth we'd be back at mine before we even left the house because I was over him the instant I broke up with him, but I went along with it, there was no point in trying to protest I'd end up going anyway. As we went down stairs I told my mom what we would be doing, she was cool with it, and then we were off.

"So I'm thinking movie first then shopping"

Aria worded it to sound like a question but it actually a statement don't get me wrong I wasn't complaining that sounded great to me especially that it was just me and her alone. We got in my car then drove off to the movies.

**okay so that was the second chapter, what do you think? should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**okay so it's the weekend and i'm bored so here is the next chapter **

* * *

"OK, what film do you wanna go see?" She asked

"I dunno, you pick I can't decide"

she looked through the movie choices

"okay lets watch this one"

she pointed to the one she wanted to go and see. It was sappy romance.

"Oh no sorry we don't have to watch it, it might bring back memories of 'you know who'" she air quoted and whispered the last bit. I laughed at that, it was sweet how she was using everything _but _his name.

"No, no it's OK, really I don't mind"

I tried to sound casually but I think it came across more desperate. She laughed at that and linked her arm in mind. Just at the touch a whole swarm of butterflies came racing through my stomach. When I saw her looking, at me, looking at our arms locked together she smirked

"something wrong"

I looked down to hide my deep blush. I could feel her smirk even more, I hated that she had this effect on me. She's just my best friend nothing else. We got our tickets, she insisted that she pay, and then headed in. I think Aria must be able to read my mind or something because it was like she knew I liked her and was just teasing me. As we entered she whispered in a seductive tone in my ear

"let's sit at the back, we can have more fun"

I blushed deeply, all I could do was nod, as she let me to the back she whispered again

"what, cat got your tongue"

I gulped. I couldn't believe what she was doing to me. I had never been like this with any guy I dated, it was all so confusing. It was like she was two different people because the next minute she was herself again not the seductive person she had been a minute ago

" so this film is about a women who is married but fell in love with another women" she stated

"shouldn't we be taking Emily to see this?" I asked jokingly

"maybe, maybe not"

there she was again with that seductive side as she whispered in my ear and slowly started to stroke my leg. Shit, shit was the hell was she doing to me. I looked down at her hand on my leg and gulped. She must know she must. Again just like that back to normal, she quickly took her hand off my leg, and started talking to me as if nothing had happened

"so after the film, we are gonna go to the mall, then we'll go back to mine for a movie stake out in my room all night, what do you say?"

what the hell was going on.

"s-sou-unds g-g-great" I stuttered like crazy.

She smirked slightly to herself. As the movie started we sat there came to a part in the movie were the two women share a kiss, I looked over at Aria who was surprising already looking at me, I so badly wanted to kiss those soft, super kissable lips of hers but the instant I looked at her we both looked away. When the movie ended and the lights turned on we got only to realize our hands were intertwined with each other's we both quickly pulled away. Oh god how long had we been like that and how could I not have noticed. I looked at her only to find she was blushing. OK this was confusing first off Aria is my best friend and it shouldn't be this awkward second she didn't even like me and she thought I was avoiding her these last few day because Caleb just broke up with me and she was being all seductive earlier now she is as shy as me. I finally broke the silence

"so are we going to the mall or not?" I said as I dragged her to my car.

Now it was her turn to be lost for words. As I drove I could feel her eyes watching me, I couldn't help but smile.

"So have you forgotten about 'he who shall not be named' yet?"

I chuckled "oh no I think I've got it bad, it's going to take a lot more than a movie to fix this" I teased.

We both giggled. I heard Arias phone go off. She looked at it nervously then sighed with relief, I guess she thought it might have been –A but from the sigh of relief I don't think it was.

"Who was it?" I asked

"oh it was just Em, asking where I was, I said I was with a friend, if I had of said it was you she would have started questioning why you where avoiding us and stuff"

"oh OK"

I was a bit confused about why she didn't just tell Emily that Caleb had just broken up with me, but then again she probably would have wanted to see me so I'm glad Aria didn't say.

When we had finally finished at the mall we loaded all our shopping in the car then drove to Arias house.

* * *

**i'm open to any suggestions anyone has. hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**i just wanna say thank you everyone who likes my story,it's encouraging**

** to know that people are actually enjoying it and I'm not wasting my time,so here's the next chapter...enjoy!**

* * *

We were silent the whole way back. Aria kept looking at her phone as if she was expecting a call or text. When we got to Arias, we got all the shopping out of the car and lugged in inside and up the stairs to Arias room where. When I had put the bags down I sat on her bed while she got a pile of DVDs.

"so, I've got a mixture of romance and horror, you choose what you want to watch first and I'll go and get the ice cream and popcorn"

she said as she started for the door. I had created two piles, horror and romance, when I heard a shout from down stairs, not like a scared shout more like a OMG" kind of shout.

I rushed down stairs to see what had happened, Aria was staring at her phone in shock, wide-eyed and looked pale, she was near to tears.

"Aria? What happened? Did –A send you a text?"

she didn't say anything, she just looked at me, well she wasn't really looking at me, she was looking _at_ me but it was like she could see right through me.

Her hands were shaking but she managed to push the phone to me, I read the text Aria had just read: _Hanna Marin, one of your best friends and one of the most popular girl in school, she could any guy she wanted, she's the one that broke up with Caleb but she could get him back anytime however she doesn't want any guy or Caleb, she wants you, kisses xx –A_.

oh shit, I looked up at Aria

"is it true?" she whispered,

silence,

"IS IT TRUE?" she screamed,

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes, I slowly nodded. She slowly backed away from me, and then ran up the stairs.

I heard my phone go off: _aww poor little Hanna, did you really think I wasn't going to find out, don't worry no one else needs to know...for now mwah -A._

tears were streaking down my face as i read the text. I ran up stairs, slowing down as i got closer to Arias room. i gently knocked on her door,not wanting to intrude on her privacy,he surprising let me come in. as i walked in i noticed she was on her bed hugging her favorite teddy,tears rolling down her face. i hesitantly sat on her bed,she didn't look at was silence for quite a while,then she finally spoke

"how long?" i took a shaky breath,

"a few weeks"

i was looking at her the whole time, when she did look up at me I could see the hurt,the confusion,the anger in her eyes.

"so,Caleb didn't break up with_ you,you _broke up with _him?" _

"yes,a few months ago,it wasn't because i liked you,it was because I was confused and I didn't get that spark like I used to"

i cant believe I was actually telling the truth about all of this,it felt surreal. my heart was beating so fast I swear it could have jumped out anytime. we were both gazing at each other,when suddenly Arias phone started buzzing, she looked at me one last time before answering her phone

"hello?"

i couldn't make out who was on the other line but who ever it was Aria was annoyed at them yet she had a hint of sadness to her voice.

"look,I'm sorry I really am, I now we have been through a lot but it just isn't working"

that sounded like a break up but...no Aria would never break up with Ezra,or was she cheating? she quickly looked over at me and it looked like she lightly blushed as she looked away.

"please,Ezra don't make this harder than it already is" she pleaded

OMG,she really is breaking up with Ezra, but why? she never gave any hints of being unhappy with him,in fact she seemed _too_ happy for my liking when she had just been with him or was just about to meet him or when he was there. so why now?

"it doesn't matter if there is someone else, I'm breaking up with you because I don't feel anything anymore"

their must be someone else because she didn't try to deny it,who ever it is i want to smash there face in for stealing Aria.

"Ezra look,i still love you,I'm just not _in _love with you anymore"

"yeah OK,bye" as she hung up she sighed

i looked at her with a confused expression,she looked back with a sad expression but confusion in her eyes.

"OK,you may not like me at this moment in time but I'm still your best friend therefore it is my duty to know who do you like soo much,you break up with Ezra who,like you said,have been through so much just to be together!" I tried to sound hesitant but exited.

She looked at me.

"well,I, urr,umm...OK,I like...

* * *

**ohhhh, I thought I'd leave you with a cliff hanger...who do you think Aria likes? please feel free to leave any suggestions ,I'd really appreciate it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

**finally the holidays! so here's the next chapter **

* * *

"I, umm, wait, are…jealous?" Aria replied with a smirk.

I could feel my face start to glow,

"psst, me jealous? NO way, I'm just curious cos I just witnessed you break up with Ezra…so who is it?"

_yes score for me, good save Hanna, good save_.

"Okay, okay, yes there is someone else. I'm crazy about them, that person is all I can think about anymore, I dream about them all night, every night, I can't think straight anymore, it's making me mental"

OK, so maybe I was a bit jealous but seriously, I'm totally and utterly in love with her and here she is pouring her heart out to me about some other person, who wouldn't be jealous?

"OK, so who is it?" I asked, eager to know who it was.

"I'll only tell you if you guess right."

She looked up at me and grinned. Err this was so unfair, but I didn't argue.

"Oh and your only allowed to ask yes or no questions" she quickly added.

"OK, do I know this person?"

"Yes"

"does this person go to our school?"

"Yes"

"is this person on the lacrosse team?"

"No"

I was surprised by that, I was going to ask a question I knew was going to be no but seeing as she didn't tell me I had a limit I might as well

"does this person know about –A?"

"Yes"

whoa, I wasn't expecting that, that certainty narrowed things down.

"OMG, is it Caleb?"

"What? No!"

"Is it your brother?"

"WHAT!? EWWWW NO"

I held my hands up, laughing

"sorry I had to ask" "is it Lucas?"

"No"

it was silent for a while; I was left to think for a bit, when it suddenly dawned on me. I looked up her wide-eyed

"is this person a boy?"

silence; she looked up at me then looked down again.

"No"

I thought for a while stunned by what I had just found out

"OK, so this person is someone I know, goes to our school knows about –A and is a girl" I stated.

"Is she one of your best friends?"

"Yes"

I thought about everything that had happened I thought about it but it just couldn't be right, there was only one way to find out.

"is it…me?"

silence, she looked up at me and our eyes locked, I could see tears streaming down her face, I could see all the confusion in her eyes.

"yes" she finally said.

* * *

**hope you liked it. I think I'll have to say 5 comments for the next chapter cos I haven't been getting very many and I kind of feel I'm wasting my time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**OK**** so i got 5 comments :) so here is the next chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

I wanted to move to do something, but I couldn't it was like I was super glued to the spot I was in , I couldn't move I couldn't speak, I almost couldn't breathe, time had stopped. When I finally looked at her, she was up on her feet heading for the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried as she ran down stairs.

I quickly got up and went after her.

"Aria, Aria, it's OK, please just talk to me about it" I called out as I was looking for her.

I saw her run out the door just as her brother was entering.

"Aria? Aria!" mike called out, he then turned to me "what happened?"

"oh ya know just girl stuff"

he held his hands up as he started heading up stairs

"OK, I'm gonna let you sort it out cos there is no way I'm getting involved, I don't wanna get my head town into piece"

I chuckled

"yeah, good chose"

I swiftly ran out the door, frantically looking all over for her, I hadn't even had time to process everything that had just happened. Where would she go? I called Spencer she picked up after three rings

"yeah hi Spence, Is Aria with you?"

"No, OK call me if you see her, bye"

I hung up before she could ask what was going on. I rung Emily next, praying Aria was with her.

"Hey Em, Is Aria with you?"

"No, OK but call me If you see her."

Again I hung up before she could ask questions. I thought of the next place and ran as fast as I could. When I finally approached the brew I saw Aria sitting at a table near the window, tears were still leaking from her eyes. I went inside and went and sat in front of her, she didn't look up but she spoke

"didn't you get the hint that I didn't want to see you"

her voice was plain, no emotion to it at all.

"Aria, what's up?"

probably not the best question to ask, she looked at me tears now pouring out of her and her fists were Clenched

"what's up? WHAT'S UP! oh well I don't know I found out that my best friend likes me as more than a friend, I just broke up with my boyfriend because I am in love with someone else and someone happens to be my best friend who is a girl by the way A GIRL, who also just found out I liked her as more than a friend too, so yeah nothing much, nothing much at _all_ is up"

she said her voice raising at every word she said. I sat there with my mouth wide open as she started sobbing. I closed my mouth when I felt a big warm hand on my shoulder

"Hanna, what's wrong? What happened? Come let's get you both up stairs to my apartment."

I turned round to see Toby I didn't protest as he helped me up and picked Aria up bridal style as she was in No state to walk. When we arrived at Toby's place he unlocked the door, lay Aria down on the couch, put a blanket over her and sat down on a chair gesturing that I do the same. I sat down and looked at Aria who had now closed her eyes, tears still in her eyes but a lot less.

"So, Hanna, care to tell why Aria was in tears and you had your mouth wide open."

I looked down, and then I looked at Aria who was by now sound asleep, she looked so cute when she slept, I smiled to myself, then looked back up at Toby

"OK, so hypothetically you had a best friend who was a girl and you were a girl too and so hypothetically for say you were both in love with each other as more than friends and one of the best friend freaks out and runs out crying, then you find her in a hypothetical café and you ask what's up, she replies with this answer and you have no idea what to say to that, but your also really confused yourself because a few days ago you realized you loved your best friend as more than a friend who is a girl and you thought that only a different one of your best friends was supposed to like girls and your now you're just totally freaking out cos you have so many confusing feelings and oh my gosh Hanna breath"

I took a deep breath as I waited for Toby to reply, he looked at me then back at Aria then he looked at me again

"OK, so hypothetically if I was one of those two girls best friend who was a boy, I would say 'they finally managed to work out that they had feelings for each other'"

I looked at him confusingly

" OK, Hanna I'm gonna come clean with you, you may have only just realized that you had feelings for Aria but I've known for a while now, I see the way you look at each other, it's the look Spencer gives me and Emily gives Paige. You two are the closest of all four of you, I knew it was more than just friendship"

I looked at him wide-eyed

"If you noticed then what about the others?"

"No, Spence and Em have no idea I'm just very observant"

I didn't understand it how could I not know earlier that I liked her? Aria slowly started to stir, Toby got up and headed for the door "I'm gonna leave you two to sort things out, If you need me I'll be down stairs" I nodded as he closed the door. When she had fully woken up I said to her

"we really need to talk."

* * *

**So there it was, i'm open to any suggestions and 5+ comments for next one :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**sorry I didn't update sooner but with it being the holidays and all I have just a lot going on**

**I just wanna say thanks for all the reviews :) **

* * *

Aria looked around

"are we at Toby's?"

"Yeah, he found us down at the café and brought us u here"

she looked at me again

"I guess it's time that we talk"

she gave a quick smile then looked down at her hands and fiddling with them. I went and sat next to her on the couch

"yep, no going back now" we both looked at each other and both gave a half-hearted smile.

"So, you like me"

"and _you _like _me_"

"when did you realize that you liked me?" I asked her

"well I guess I've always felt closer to you than Em or Spence but I only realized how much closer I felt to you a few days ago"

"the way you dealt with it was to hide yourself away for me I ignored my feelings and cared on as normal-"

"but it then came crashing down on you"

I finished off her sentence, she looked so sad, so confused, I just wanted to make all her hurt go away.

"Hanna, your my best friend, we've been through a lot together, and I want to believe that what I'm feeling isn't real, that it will go away soon or something but I can't, I look at you and it feels like a whole swam of butterflies have come into my stomach and are having a party, time slows down and all I can see is you, whenever you talk my heart beats a million beats per second and I can hardly breath, whenever you touch me, I get an electric shock, I get Goosebumps and I literally stop breathing, I dream about you fare too much and the only thing I think about is you, you make me feel like I'm in a fairy-tale, before you I thought that all that stuff was just a myth that no one actually felt sparks or their heart speed up or they got butterflies in their tummy but you make it all so real, I've never felt like this and I hate that I feel this way about my best friend not to mention a girl but I do and I don't think these feelings will ever go away"

I could feel tears rolling off my checks, my mouth was wide-open and my eyes were big. I couldn't speak yet again Aria Montgomery has made me speechless. I tried to talk but nothing came out.

" Aria, I…" that's all I could say

" look, Han, I know you like me as more than a friend but I understand if you don't feel the same way I do, maybe you don't really like me at all"

she looked down face glowing red, that brought me back I turned around so I was now my whole body was facing her, I lifted her chin up so she was facing me

" Aria, I would try to explain how I feel about you but I can't…you already did"

I looked at my hand on her chin

"even just touching your chin I feel like I've just touched an electric fence but for some reason I can't seem to take my hand off but I don't mind"

I took one of her hands and placed it near t to my heart-which was beating super-fast- " do you feel that? No one and I repeat no one except you makes my heart beat so fast…well maybe apart from clowns"

we both laughed at that. She shuffled closer to me

"I hate clowns" she whispered before shuffling closer so are legs were touching and our heads inches apart, I leaned in and our lips just brushed against each other when we both heard familiar voices and the door opening, we jumped back, I jumped back so fast that I fell off the couch, I heard Aria giggle just as Spencer and Emily came in. they both looked at each other, then looked at me then started laughing

" Han, why are you on the floor?" Emily asked

"I, umm, fell off the couch"

I quickly got up off the floor then sat back down on the couch Aria came and sat next to me

"so why are you here" she asked sounding a little irritated

"we were about to ask the same question

" "I asked you first"

"we both got a text from A telling us to come to Toby's place and you?" Spencer asked.

We both looked at each other and somehow came up with an agreement

"we both got the text as well, when we got here Toby was just about to leave but he let us in" I said

"oh OK, I wonder why?" Emily said

"well A always has a reason for doing things, so I'm sure we'll find out soon" Spencer replied.

I got my phone out Emily looked at me

"did you get a text from A?"

"No, I'm just texting my mom"

I looked for Arias number and wrote

_I'm presuming I'm still sleeping over at yours tonight, so we'll pick up from where we left off at yours ;)_

almost as soon as I pressed the send button I heard Arias phone go off, Spencer looked at her

"was that a text from A"

"dunno"

she looked at her phone and a smirk creeped across her face

" no, it's just from Ezra"

A second later I heard my phone go off I looked at Spencer

" before you say anything, No it's not from A"

I Looked at my phone, sure another it was from Aria

_you're so on xxx _

I looked at up to everyone staring at me.

"Look obviously A was just messing with us so can we please go?"

"Wow you're in a hurry, got some where to be?" Emily asked

"no, I just don't see the point in waiting here for some stupid text"

I got up and walked to the door

"come on Aria"

Spencer looked at me confused

"you're the only one who wants to go so why bring Aria along with you to strop?"

I looked at Spencer a little annoyed

"I'm not in a strop and Aria is my ride"

Aria got up and walked to the door

"look, Spence just send us an S.O.S if A sends you or Em a text, we'll do the OK?"

And with that we both left. We got to the car.

"Gosh, I never thought we would get away!" I said

Aria laughed "yeah me to, now come on let's go" we got in the car then drove off.

* * *

**so there you go, what did you think? I'm open to any suggestions that you have on what could happen next . **

**5+ reviews for next chapter :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG****, i am soo sorry for not updating sooner, i hope people are still reading it! **

**so I've got a few questions for you: **

**do you think i should keep the pov just Hannas or mix it up a bit? what other**** characters should i do the pov of? **

**do you think i should make Spencer or Emily jealous? **

**what else would you like to see happen? pm me if you have any ideas**

**CHAPTER 8 **

* * *

The car journey was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When we arrived at Arias house I heard her phone go off. We both looked at each other anxiously as she read the text, her tensed face was now relaxed

"it's just my mom saying I have the house to myself tonight"

a smirk creped across my face

"so it will be me and you alone in a house for a night?"

her answer to my question was to seductively lick her lips then turn around heading inside. I stared at her, mouth wide open. I finally follow her inside; I can't see her so I go upstairs. My heart is racing so fast, I can't believe this is actually happening. I open the door to Arias room; she's sitting on her bed and smiles as I come in

"gosh what took you so long?"

I sat down on the bed with her, "I was just thinking"

I moved a bit closer to her "so, were where we?"

I moved so close to her that I could feel her breathing on my face. I rested my forehead on hers

"I can't believe this is happening

" I thought out loud, as I looked straight into her eyes, she smiled then lent in and closed the gap. As soon as her lips touched mine, I felt dizzy with excitement, I kissed back with passion. Our lips fit perfectly, I slid my arms around her waist which made her deepen the kiss, as the kiss got more heated I pushed softly on the bed so I was lying on top of her. I felt the need for air and just as I was about to pull away she beat me to it but then I felt small kisses on my neck I moaned with pleaser. I soon felt her lips back on mine, I squealed with excitement. I shortly felt her tongue glide along my bottom lip, begging for an entrance, I gladly opened my mouth. I felt her tongue exploring my mouth. My hands were slowly entering the inside of her shirt. I was just about to unclasp her bra when I heard a knock at the door,

"just leave it"

, I mumbled into her lip, but then we heard a shout from outside

"Aria? Are you home?"

I then felt my phone go off as well as hers. We both groaned with irritation as we pulled apart, I sat up to check my phone as Aria went down stairs to see who it was.

_Hey, Han, me and Em were just wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover, I've texted Aria to let her know and I think Em is going to her house….it'll be at mine, the rest of the Hastings family is away for the weekend and I didn't want to be alone with all of this A stuff. Xx_

I know we have sleepovers like ever week but, really? Of all the nights, it had to be this one? Aria had come back upstairs " come on get your stuff were off to Spencer's for a sleepover" she said grumpily, I quietly chuckled to myself, smiling at the fact she was just as pissed off as I was. Just as we about to go down stairs she whispered in my ear

"you're a _really_ good kisser" I shuddered.

We went down stairs were Emily was waiting on the couch.

"Come on then let's go"

* * *

**again, pls answer the questions and pm me if you have any ideas :) can you also pls vote on the poll-in my profile- , it will help me make a big decision in this story :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**again I am sooo sorry for not updated sooner, I feel like I've just abandoned u :( sooorrryyy. but with school and I haven't really had any inspiration for this story. anyway this chapter is just a filler cos it had been to long since I had updated but I couldn't quiet make a full chapter and that's were you guys enter.. see for my story I was thinking of making Emily or Spencer jealous of Hanna but the question is which one? now I don't wanna spoil the story for you guys so im not gonna have you write it in the reviews (although I still really do appreciate them :) ) ive made a poll so PLEASE could you go on my profile and vote... it's going to make the story come quicker :)) oh and depending on what you guys choose the pov will change around soon :) but that's enough of me for now enjoy this chapter! (even tho its really short :) )  
**

* * *

We got into Emily's car, Aria was riding shotgun while I was at the back. It was silent for a while until Emily broke it

"hey, you never told us you were having a sleepover at yours Hanna, why you didn't invite us?"

Aria turned around in her seat to look at me, a smirk spread across her face.

"Umm well Aria was trying to help me with some umm homework I was stuck on and you know how much I love Spencer but when it comes to work _boy _can she be a pain in the ass"

I heard Emily lightly chuckle and Arias smirk just grew bigger. Another silence until Emily broke it again

"so Han, how are things going with Caleb?"

I stopped breathing for about a second, Aria turned round and she gave me a helpless look. I started to cough to course some sort of distraction.

"So, Em what are we having for dinner I'm really hungry."

I gave a quiet sigh of relief as Aria thankfully saved me from a conversation I was not ready to have. She turned to look at me and I gave her a grateful look.

"I think we've having takeout pizza, and oh did you guys get a text from A?"

"No."

Me and Aria said in unison and we both burst into giggles.

"You guys are acting weird today…anyways me and Spencer haven't either, do you think it was just A messing with us?"

"yeah probably"

I said as we pulled got to Spencer's house. Just as we were getting out the car I heard Emily's phone go off…

* * *

**okay so what did you think? oh and remember PLLSSS VOTE ON MY POLL! it will help me update sooner :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**OK**** I feel really bad cos I left you guys for like ages, i'm sooooooo sorry please forgive me? **

**ok so back to the story I have an idea in my head on whats going to happen and i'm hopping you guys will like it! ive changed the P.O.V around so this chapter is all Emily's P.O.V and this is part one of the sleepover, the second part to this will be very interesting anyway again i'm so sorry for leaving all of you I hope your still reading it! and don't forget to review! **

* * *

Emily's P.O.V

'_How's it going with Aria and Fitz? –A'_

I re-read the text over and over trying to work out what it could mean. I looked up at Hanna and Aria who were waiting to hear what the text said. I didn't get it, the last time I checked Aria and Mr Fitz were fine. What did A mean?

"Hey Em, you look a little weird are you OK?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Paige just texted me saying she can't make our date tomorrow night" I lied,

deciding not to ask what the text from A meant.

"oh, I didn't know you two had made plans for tomorrow" Aria said

" yeah well know we don't, can we go inside its getting cold" I snapped,

if something really was going on between her and Mr Fitz I thought she would have told us, so hearing it from my least favorite person pissed me off.

"Wow, OK, OK, keep your head on" Hanna piped in.

At that I just grumbled and pushed past both of them. I saw the door open and Spencer standing at the door way

"hey Em, what's wrong?"

I hesitated before telling her,

"I dunno, I think some thinks up with Aria, I got a text from A asking how it was going with her and Mr Fitz"

before Spencer could say anything Hanna and Aria were at the door

"So are we going to stand outside all night or our we actually going in?" Hanna asked sarcastically.

We all hurried in, going up to Spencer's room.

"OK, Han, Aria, you two chose film while Em and I go and get snacks"

Spencer said grabbing my wrist and pulling me and pulling me to the door. Before Spencer had chance to pull me out fully I turned around

"and please don't chose a sappy romance."

As I closed the door I head them both grumble in annoyance. I smirked, knowing they both loved their sappy romantic tear jerkers, but tonight I just wasn't in the mood for a predictable love story. My train of thought was interrupted by Spencer talking to me.

"Em, something really weird is going on; you're not the only one who got a text from A."

Spencer brought out her phone, coming over from the kitchen to sit on the couch next to me.

"See here look"she said

as she showed me the text

_'doesn't Hanna normally talk about Caleb none stop? -A' _

"none of this makes sense"

I thought out loud as I got up and started pacing the floor. Spencer got up and walked to the kitchen gesturing that I follow. "well let's think about it logically, A sends you a text asking about Aria and Mr Fitz, which obviously means something is going on there-"

"And A sent you a text asking about Hanna and Caleb which mean there is something going on there as well" I finished off.

Were we thinking too much into this? I was also worried because Paige and I were having problems and I didn't want the group to know because the reason we were having problems were to do with a certain person in the group and if A was sending texts about Hanna and Aria then I might be next.

"Look Spence if things are going on then I'm sure they would tell us, now let's actually get some snacks before they wonder where we are"

Spencer thought about it, and then started getting some food.

"Right, you get bowls, I'll get the food"

once we had got everything we made our way back upstairs to find Hanna attacking Aria with a pillow. We set the things down on the table before grabbing a pillow each and joined in with the attack. At one point Aria managed to get free and take a pillow of her own. I was the first one to crack as I dropped to the flow in a fit of laughter, was then joined by the rest and we laughed until we couldn't breathe.

"I haven't had this much fun for a long time" Spencer stated.

"I don't think any of us have" Aria agreed.

As we sat up I remembered we were going to watch a film

"So what film did you guys pick?" I asked.

I saw Aria pout and knew it was going to be horror. I smiled to myself because I love horrors but I know Aria hates them.

"Well, Aria had picked out a few 'sappy romance' but after a lot of persuading I got her to agree to watch insidious"

I laughed at that.

"Yes! Well done Han, you can be very persuasive when you want to"

she grinned knowing I was right. As Spencer put the movie in we all snuggled onto Spencer's bed.

"Aria if at any point in this film you get scared you can use me as a Pillow"Hanna whispered

to Aria who giggled at that and I could have sword she blushed.

"Hey! What about me?" Spencer joked.

Hanna smirked and said

"oh don't worry Spence, you can use Em as a pillow, I'm sure she won't mind, right Em?"

I looked down to hide my blush

"I-I-I-y-yeah s-sure I-I don't m-mind" I stuttered,

wow great going. I looked up to see them all staring at me thankfully they all just shrugged and Spencer plopped down next to me on the bed.

"let the film begin!"

* * *

**so what did you think? what do you think Emily is hiding? who was she talking about? what do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? please check! I love hearing your thoughts in the story :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**sorry that I'm such so bad at updating but I'm on holiday at the moment so I just about had enough time to write this chapter anyway that you to everyone who has Favorited or followed my story, I'm really grateful but pls could you review cos i really like hearing what you guys think so i'm gonna hav to say 5+ reviews for next one but hope you enjoy this chapter it's Emily POV again **

* * *

It was about 2 in the morning when I woke up, it was dark but as my eyes adjusted to the dark I looked around the room to see Aria and Hanna cuddled up on Spencer bed. I looked around for Spencer but she was nowhere in the room, panic crept up on me as I remembered the night Ali went missing. I quickly got out of bed and went down stairs, I sighed in relief as I saw Spencer sitting on the couch drinking what appeared to be tea. She looked up and caught my eye, she smiled weakly as she gestured for me to sit with her. "so why' you down here?" I asked her as I sat down.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind, you?"

"Same, it's hard to sleep when there is so much stuff going on" I replied.

There was silence for a bit until she broke it

"I mean I know A always knows about our secrets and they always know when to tell you she/he…it knows but I've got some pretty heavy secrets at the moment and I really don't need A going and ruining everything"

she sat back, looking like she was about to cry.

"Wow, the big bad Spencer, is actually crying, well I never thought I'd live to see the day" I joked.

Spencer lightly punched me on the arm

"come on Em, it's not like you don't have any secrets you don't want A knowing"

I laughed at that, not because it wasn't but because it was

"that's an understatement"

we both looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh OK Emily, so what are these big secrets?"

I blushed slightly

"well they wouldn't be _big_ secrets if I told you now would they?"

She moved at bit closer

"come on Em, you can tell me _anything" _

I shivered as her breath touched my neck. Just as I was about to answer we heard shouts. We both looked at each other puzzled then ran upstairs. We stopped just in front of Spencer's door.

"NO, Hanna I can't do it anymore"

"why Aria? Why? What's changed since this morning?"

Me and Spencer looked at each other complete confused.

"EVERYTHING HANNA! Don't you understand? It's not right, none of this is right! Why can't you see that?"

it sounded like it was getting heated so we decided to go in. when we went in we saw Hanna and Aria both on their feet and in tears.

"What the HELL is going on here?" Spencer cried out.

Aria looked down unsuccessfully hiding her tears.

"Ya know what? Nothing, nothing at all is going on"

Hanna spat as she angrily got her stuff and shoved through the door. As soon as Hanna left Aria exploded into a crying mess as she fell to the floor. Spencer and I both ran to her side.

"Ar, are you OK? What happened?"

I said as calmly as I could.

"N-n-no-nothing" she stuttered.

"Well I certainly didn't look like nothing" Spencer said.

She looked up at us

"A h-h-happened"

me and Spencer gave alarming looks to each other. Before we could say anything else Aria had got up and left.

"ARIA, ARIA?" we both called out,

but she had already left.

"What was that?" I thought aloud.

"I have no idea"

Spencer answered.

"Well whatever it is we need to find out and sort it out, this is just what A wants: for us to go against each other and to fall apart" I said.

Spence looked at me

"Em, promise me one thing, that whatever happens we will never fall apart"

I looked at her then moved closer to her

"I promise" I whispered,

as we embraced in a hug. Whatever was going on with me, I needed to get over it and push it to the side because my friendship is way too important.

* * *

**well what did you think? hav u guessed whats going on with Emily or r still trying to work it out? whats spencer big secret? what happened with Hanna and Aria? remember 5+ reviews for next chapter :) **


End file.
